The present invention relates to a water purifying apparatus and, more particularly, to a water purifying apparatus suitable for use in household.
Water purifying apparatus having a filter inside the main body thereof for removing from tap water fine inorganic and organic substances, and residual chlorine, have been widely used in general households. Since the main body of the water purifying apparatus is mounted on an ordinary water faucet, there is an inconvenience in that a kitchen sink is made smaller. Therefore, to solve such inconvenience, a water purifying apparatus has been proposed in which the main body of the water purifying apparatus is housed in a sink, and tap water is introduced into a sink top of the sink by a water faucet used exclusively for purified water.
However, these is a problem in that, since the tap water which passes through the filter does not contain residual chlorine, microbes, such as bacteria, are likely to proliferate in the tap water which remains in the section from downstream of the filter of the main body of the water purifying apparatus to the discharge outlet of the water faucet used exclusively for purified water.